14th century in poetry
Europe * Old Hungarian 'Lamentations of Mary', first Hungarian poem, is transcribed at the beginning of the century * Erikskronikan ("Eric's Chronicle"), 1320–1321, Sweden * 1398 – Anselm Turmeda, also known as "Abd-Allah at-Tarjuman" عبد الله الترجمان , Llibre dels bons amonestaments Spanish work by a poet who later converted to Islam and wrote in Arabic British Isles * Hendregadredd manuscript, containing the Welsh Poetry of the Princes anthology, and the Red Book of Hergest, another important Welsh literary manuscript. * The Pearl Poet wrote Sir Gawain and the Green Knight in Northern England in the second half of the century. * Barbour composed The Brus in 1375, the earliest poem in vernacular Scots. * The Canterbury Tales of Chaucer composed in South East England the final decades of the century. Arab world *Ibn Juzayy (1321–1340) *Safi al-din al-Hilli, (died c. 1339) *Ibn Nubatah al-Misri, (died 1366) * Anselm Turmeda, also known as "Abd-Allah at-Tarjuman" (1355–1423), Catalan Spanish, then Arabic poet Persian language Persian-language poets * Hafez, poet (born about 1310-1325) حافظ * Rashid-al-Din Hamadani, Jewish convert into Islam (1247-1318) * Khosravi Dehlavi,(from India) امیر خسرو دهلوی * Shams e Tabrizi شمس تبریزی * Khwaju Kermani خواجوی کرمانی * Mahmud Shabistari شیخ محمود شبستری * Obeid Zakani عبید زاکانی * Meulana Shahin Shirazi * Junayd Shirazi * Kamaal-al-din Esfehaani کمال الدین اصفهانی * Jamaal-al-din Esfehaani جمال الدین اصفهانی * Auhadi-e-Maraghehei * Ghiyathu'd-Din ibn Rashid'ud-Din * Shah Nimatullah Japan Japanese works published Imperial poetry anthologies: * Gyokuyō Wakashū * Shokusenzai Wakashū * Shokugoshūi Wakashū * Fūga Wakashū * Shinsenzai Wakashū * Shinshūi Wakashū * Shingoshūi Wakashū Japanese poets * Asukai Gayu 飛鳥井雅有, also known as "Asukai Masaari" (1241–1301), Kamakura period nobleman and poet; has 86 poems in the official anthology Shokukokin Wakashū *Chūgan Engetsu (1300–1375), poet and Zen Buddhist monk of the Rinzai sect who headed many Zen establishments *Eifuku-mon In 永福門院, also written "Eifuku Mon'in", also known as Saionji Shōko 西園寺しょう子, 西園寺鏱子 (1271–1342) Kamakura period poet and a consort of the 92nd emperor, Fushimi; she belonged to the Kyōgoku school of verse; has poems in the Gyokuyōshū anthology *Ikkyū 一休宗純, Ikkyū Sōjun (1394–1481), eccentric, iconic, Rinzai Zen Buddhist priest, poet and sometime mendicant flute player who influenced Japanese art and literature with an infusion of Zen attitudes and ideals; one of the creators of the formal Japanese tea ceremony; well-known to Japanese children through various stories and the subject of a popular Japanese children's television program; made a character in anime fiction *Jakushitsu Genkō 寂室元光 (1290–1367), Rinzai Zen master, poet, flute player, and first abbot of Eigen-ji, which was constructed solely for him to teach Zen *Jien 慈円 (1155–1225) poet, historian, and Buddhist monk *Jinzai Kiyoshi 神西清 (1903–1957) Showa period novelist, translator, literary critic, poet and playwright *Munenaga 宗良 親王 (1311 – c. 1385) Nanboku-chō period imperial prince (eighth son of Emperor Godaigo) and poet of the Nijō poetic school who is known for his compilation of the Shin'yō Wakashū poetry anthology * Sesson Yūbai 雪村友梅 (1290–1348), poet and Buddhist priest of the Rinzai sect who founded temples * Shōtetsu 正徹 (1381–1459), considered by some the last great poet in the courtly waka tradition; his disciples were important in the development of renga, which led to haiku *Ton'a 頓阿 also spelled as "Tonna"; lay name: Nikaidō Sadamune 二階堂貞宗 (1289–1372), poet and Buddhist monk Other in East Asia * Yi Saek (1328–1395), Korea * U Tak (1262–1342), Korea South Asia * Nund Reshi (1377–1440), Indian, Kashmiri-language poet Decades and years External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:Years in poetry